Caches are widely used in current computing processes. For example, a cache may be used to store data in order to reduce an average time to access memory. However, current techniques for implementing caches have been associated with various limitations.
For example, many computing architectures utilize a single unified L1 cache with a plurality of lanes, where each lane makes load and store accesses to the single L1 cache. This may result in inferior single-threaded performance, latency, efficiency, cache access energy, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.